wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krucjata Imperium Technokratycznego M42
Wstęp Krucjata Imperium Technokratycznego jest konfliktem w alternatywnej linii czasowej Warhammera 40k. W tej wersji wydarzeń po 10 tysiącach lat doszło do scalenia Technokracji Cerberyjskiej z Federacją Novissimus oraz Rzeszą Svaziańską. Zaowocowało to powstaniem potężnego Interexowego mocarstwa które to w mrocznych "wypełzło" zza strefy poza Astronomiconem przyłączając w początkowej fazie wiele systemów.Jednak by przejść do opisu samych działań warto opisać wcześniej samo powstanie tego tworu państwowego, jego władz, oddelegowanych do niej sił wojskowych oraz szans w starciu z osłabionym Imperium oraz innymi frakcjami Galaktyki. Postanie Imperium Technokratycznego Początek Genezy powstania nowego Imperium należy dopatrywać się już w erze upadku Wielkiej Krucjaty i w początkach Herezji Horusa jednak dopiero powstanie paktu Auxilia Nova Gladii nadało pewnego przyspieszenia w pracach nad połączeniem tych interexowych państw które uniknęły ponurego Oolamic Quidete i Interexów (tych oryginalnych). Jednak oprócz ich scalenia mieli oni też pracować nad odbudową tego co stracono po zdradzie Horusa. Jednak o ile przez 10 000 lat te 3 państwa ostatecznie zlały się w jedno o wiele potężniejsze o tyle plan odbudowy Imperium zmienił się z czasem w plan przejęcia Segemntów Tempestus i Pacificus przez Imperium Technokratyczne oraz powołanie w Segmentach Solar, Obscurus i Ultima władz które to ostatecznie restaurują zapomnianą już Federację Ludzkości ze Złotego Wieku. Jednak prawdziwym katalizatorem ogłoszenia Imperium Technokratycznego stało się niezwykłe wydarzenie jakie miało miejsce w cerberyjskiej kolonii Epona VI. Nowy Prymarcha Początkowo tamtejsze satelity obserwacyjne wykryły mikro-pękniecie w Osnowie co szybko zaowocowało wysłaniem w tamten rejon 4 drużyn Tech-marines oraz 3 regimenty Wielkiej Armii Technokratycznej. Jednak zamiast spodziewanej inwazji Chaosu przez szczeliny wylały się niezwykłe wręcz ilości kosmicznego złomu, wraki statków wyglądające jak metalowy ser szwajcarski a nawet wraki zdradzające pochodzenie z czasów na długo przed Imperium. Jednak gdy cerberyjskie statki i działa obronne zlokalizowane na kolonizowanej planecie metodycznie niszczyły największe fragmenty statków a siły naziemne lokalizowały największe fragmenty rozbijające się o powierzchnię celem uniknięcia skażenia immateryjnymi zarazami. Jednak patrol Dark Wolves pośród tych poskręcanych zwałów metalu kapsułę noszącą wyraźne ślady aktywnego lądowania. Sama kapsuła była niezwykła, zaawansowana bardziej niż to co posiadała Technokracja a jednocześnie nosząca jedynie jeden symbol na pancerzu przedstawiający stylizowane "XI". Znalezisko szybko zabezpieczyli Dark Wolves i najlepsi spośród W.A.T. Wieść o sensacyjnym znalezisku lotem błyskawicy obiegła władze całej Technokracji jak i Fed.Novissimus i Rzeszy Svaziańskiej co zaowocowało że po tygodniu na powierzchni kolonii stacjonowały już spore sił cerberyjczyków (w tym siły xeno) oraz ich sojuszników. Sprowadzeni na miejsce naukowcy po wielu przygotowaniach w końcu otwarli dziwne znalezisko by tym niezwykłym miejscu znaleźć zanurzone w specjalnym zbiorniku rozwojowym pozornie normalne ludzkie dziecko. Szybka diagnostyka samego "okazu" pokazała że jego DNA jest bioinżynieryjnym cudem a do tego jest ono nosicielem dominującej wersji genu pariasa. Jednocześnie systemy samej kapsuły poddano wnikliwej diagnozie co zaowocowało szybkim odnalezieniem setek terabajtów danych o projekcie Prymarchów oraz nagranie samego Imperatora brzmiące - " Projekt upadł, Ty Raidenie i twój brat są ostatnią nadzieją. Uczyniłem was odpornymi na Osnowę kosztem dzierżonego przeze mnie dziedzictwa. Obyś odnalazł drogę i w chwili próby pomógł spełnić mój sen o nowym Złotym Wieku." Zjednoczenie Znalezisko okazało się na tyle niezwykłe że w gdy w końcówce 41 tysiąclecia znane Imperium zaczynało się chwiać w posadach Technokracja, Novissimus i Rzesza zasiadły do wspólnych rozmów celem ostatecznego połączenia się w Imperium Technokratyczne a młody Prymarcha rósł i dojrzewał umysłowo w niesamowitym wręcz tempie (jednak o wiele wolniej niż ci "pierwsi") to walki o Cadię przeszły w fazę "terminalną" przez co niemal jednego dnia opuściły go wszystkie jednostki interexowe. Imperium dogorywało, Chaos triumfował a nowe Imperium pod wodzą nowego Prymarchy rozpoczynało pierwsze przygotowania do zrealizowania planów opracowanych przez wieloma laty. Korpusy Technokratycznych Marines zostały najpierw wzmocnione przez specjalne modyfikacje oparte na DNA Raidena a następnie rozbudowane do siły około 6000-8000 liniowych żołnierzy. Wielka Armia Technokratyczna została wyposażona w wytworzone przez specjalne xeno-ludzkie zespoły inżynieryjne wyposażenie by następnie po zwiększeniu swoich sił o dodatkowe regimenty zostać przemianowaną na Wielką Armię Imperialną. Sam Raiden Ironwraith (ponieważ przyjął on miano dynastii panującej w Systemach) stworzył również własnych elitarnych strażników opartą na najlepszych z najlepszych pośród Gwardii Pałacowej poddanych naprawdę zaawansowanym ulepszeniom. Oprócz tych elitarnych ludzko-squacko-ratlińskich sił Imperium Technokratyczne zostało wzmocnione rozbudowanymi na czas wojny Armią Federacyjną Novissimus wraz z zakonem Pogromców oraz Svazwehrą wraz z unowocześnionym i udoskonalonymi Krzyżowcami ze Svazii. Jednak dzięki wykorzystaniu dorobku A.N.G zaczęto formować zręby nowego tworu- Armii Imperialnej i Technocratic Auxilia. Dodatkowo w Systemie Unha'thar ruszyła akcja masowego już werbunku xeno do Armii Imperialnej. Siły nowego Imperium w ciągu zaledwie 10 lat znacząco się zwiększyły oraz zgrały. Pierwsze podboje Pierwsze akcje militarne wymierzone w Imperium miały miejsce podczas gdy anomalie Osnowy szalały tak że komunikacja astropatyczna i nawigacja w Osnowie były niemożliwe. Siły technokratyczne korzystając z napędu FTL (zbudowanego w oparciu o technologię Tau i Demirugów) oraz nawigując dzięki Systemowi Legacy "podpełzły" w okolice planet znajdujących się pomiędzy poszczególnymi częściami nowego państwa anektując je i osadzając nowe władze mające zadbać o zlikwidowanie Kultu Imperialnego, Eklezji i Mechanicusu oraz o przestawieniu mentalności ludzi i poziomu technologii na nowe tory. Co ciekawe opór był wyjątkowo słaby gdyż odcięte planety traktowały pojawienie się zaawansowanych sił jako dar a i działania mające na celu "ztechnokracenie" planety po prostu były kuszące dla zwykłych obywateli. Jednakże kilka planet postawiło zdecydowany opór zbrojny. Oczywiście poleciał tam nawet sam Raiden ale na niewiele się to zdało gdyż były to planety pod silnym wpływem Eklezji. Oczywiście musiało pociągnąć to ze sobą karne działania. Do spacyfikowania tych 5 planet wysłano odpowiednio- Dark Wolves razem z oddziałami W.A.T ze Systemu Gladius wsparte oddziałami Tarellian Auxilia Corps (skąd Tarellianie wzięli się w siłach wojskowych I.T wyjaśnię później), Phobos Protectors wsparte Armią Federacyjną, Windicative Defenders wsparte jednostkami Svazwehry, Dragon Order ramię w ramię z W.A.I ze Systemu Truncatis oraz Zakon Pogromców wsparty svaziańskimi Kreuzritter. O ile Dark Wolves razem z Gladiańczykami i Terellianami zostawili po sobie generalnie zgliszcza i trupy o tyle reszta sił chirurgicznymi uderzeniami najpierw zmiotła obronę a potem narzuciła okupację tych planet. Dalsze działania O ile pierwsze podboje szły stosunkowo opornie o tyle dalsza akcja przejmowania Systemów Tempestus i Pacyficus zaczęła iść coraz szybciej głównie dzięki sławie jaką przyniosła Krucjata w Forssar. Jednak im dalej docierały siły IT tym coraz trudniej udaje się utrzymać linie zaopatrzeniowe oraz dbać o właściwe szkolenie Technocratic Auxilia. Dodatkowo akcja przestawiania myślenia na nowe tory również staje się coraz trudniejsza dlatego też akcja ta na razie stanęła w miejscu co utworzyło status quo pomiędzy oboma ludzkimi państwami. Dodatkowo oba muszą zmagać się z coraz śmielej nacierającym Chaosem co dodatkowo utrudnia zarówno Indominus Crusade jak i Krucjatę Imperium Technokratycznego. Potencjał militarny Imperium Technokratycznego Storm Pretorians ' Vindicative Defender.png Phobos Protectors.png Dragon Order.png Dark Wolves.png ' Storm Pretorians '''to nazwa nadana przez samego Raidena Ironwraitha dla Korpusów Technocratic Marines wysłanych na podbój Galaktyki. Do tego niezwykle odpowiedzialnego zadania wybrano odpowiednio: zmodyfikowani genetycznie Squaty z Windicative Defenders, Phobos Protectors, Dragon Order i Dark Wolves. Oczywiście by mogli oni konkurować z Primaris Space Marines Raiden wraz z całym zespołem naukowców opracował dla nich kuracje ulepszające na bazie własnego DNA. Oprócz tego że Storm Pretorians stali się wojownikami przewyższającymi "normalnych" SM (ustępując jednak Primarisom) dostali najlepszą z możliwych wersji pancerza wspomaganego Provocator "Custodiam" oraz szeroki dostęp do najlepszych możliwych systemów uzbrojenia. Jednak im dalej dociera Krucjata coraz częściej słychać głosy za tym by zmodyfikować kolejne Korpusy i posłać je do walki. Same Korpusy wysłane do walki w początkowej fazie liczyły ok 7000 liniowych żołnierzy choć obecnie w związku z poniesionymi stratami ich realna siła to ok 6000 żołnierzy na Korpus. '''Wielka Armia Imperialna Eldar Scout Division.jpg|Eldar Scout Division Great Empire Army.jpg|Wielka Armia Imperialna Squat Hoplit's.jpg|Vitraańscy Hoplici Tau Division's.jpg|Tau Division Jest to powstały z wcześniejszej Wielkiej Armii Technokratycznej związek zbrojny składający się z najlepszych żołnierzy jacy służyli Technokracji Cerberyjskiej. Na siły te składają się odpowiednio: Eldar Scout Division Są to stosunkowo niewielkie siły zasymilowanych Eldarów liczące zaledwie 6000 żołnierzy. Od wieków słuzyli i dalej służą jako elitarne oddziały zwiadu jak i prawdziwi spece od akcji komandoskich. Oczywiście otoczeni ostracyzmem ze strony innych Eldarów i odcięci od wielu swoich technologii muszą w znacznej mierze polegać na uzbrojeniu produkcji technokratycznej z elementami (zwykle kupionymi lub zdobycznymi) swojego tradycyjnego wyposażenia. Dlatego mimo ewidentnie "eldarskiego" wyglądu samych pancerzy jest to tak naprawdę wyposażenie będące wersją rozwojową tego co noszą imperialni Asasyni. Do walki używają zarówno broni technokratycznej (w tym tej pochodzącej od xeno) jak i eldarskich elementów uzbrojenia (zwykle broni szurikenowej). Wielka Armia Imperialna Wraz z momentem gdy Tau w Unha'thar zaczęli masowo asymilować się z ludzką populacją ich zdolni inżynierowie dołączyli wraz z nielicznymi zasymilowanymi Demirugami do zespołów inżynieryjnych. Szybko okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę gdyż połączone wysiłki xeno i ludzi szybko zaowocowały daleko idącymi ulepszeniami sprzętu dzierżonego przez szeregowego żołnierza Technokracji. Im bardziej ufano xeno-inżynierom tym coraz więcej pomysłów znanych z wyposażenia Kasty Ognia zostało wplatanych do wyposażenia. Dziki czemu gdy powstała potrzeba powołania większej i groźniejszej Wielkiej Armii Imperialnej w miejsce W.A Technokratycznej na wyposażeniu żołnierzy znalazły się takie cuda jak broń pulsowa, udoskonalona broń laserowa ale też najlepsze z możliwych pancerze osobiste umożliwiające podpięcie zewnętrznych serwoszkieletów wspomagajacych (czyli egzoszkieletów bojowych). Samo szkolenie jak i doktryna walki nie różnią się w sposób istotny od tego co reprezentowała W.A.T choć znacznemu zwiększeniu uległa zarówno wielkość armii jak i postawione przez nią zadania. O ile nie zaistnieje potrzeba naprawdę potężnego wsparcia to właśnie doskonałe jednostki W.A.I zwane potocznie Comando są tą elitarną siłą wspomagającą zwykłych żołnierzy z Armii Imperialnej czy też Technocratic Auxilia bądź Xeno-auxiliares. Vitraam Hoplit's Squaci mimo że od wieków walczą za Technokrację to raczej nigdy nie walczą w ramach ludzkich dywizji. Zamiast tego tworzą tzw. Dywizje Hoplitów które tradycyjnie nazywane są Vitraam'skimi. Również sprzęt używany przez te dywizje jest różny gdyż Squaci nad broń laserowa zawsze przedkładali broń boltową. Skutkuje to tym że jednostki te są wspaniałym przykładem ciężkiej piechoty wspartej zwykle wyrafinowanym parkiem maszynowym. Dodatkowo Squaci od wieków wykorzystywani są jako "wyjazdowe wojsko" wyspecjalizowane do walk z Orkami i Tyranidami. W czasach Imperium to właśnie te jednostki ramię w ramię z ludźmi i Tau odpowiadali za sukces krucjaty w Forrsar a obecnie podczas Krucjaty Technokratycznej jednostki te są jedną za szpic kierunku ataków w najważniejsze punkty dawnego Imperium. Co ciekawe ich ulubionymi towarzyszami broni są technokratyczni Tau z którymi gromili Orków w Forrsar. Dywizje Tau Jest to najmłodszy typ wojsk wcielony do W.A.I. Tau w nim służący dopiero niedawno dowiedli pełni swojej lojalności przez co widok pośród nich ludzkich oficerów w dostosowanych pancerzach Kasy Ognia którzy uzupełniają braki kadrowe. Mimo zachowania wielu tradycji jeszcze ze służby Dominium Tau z Technokracji są o wiele brutalniejsi od swoich odpowiedników jak i szkoleni przez Krootów i ludzi w walce wręcz i na bagnety potrafią paskudnie zaskoczyć swoich oponentów. Dodatkową motywacją dla tych Tau jest fakt ze w oczach Niebian są zdrajcami większymi niż Farsight więc nie mogą nawet śnić o okazaniu im łaski a z drugiej strony młoda kadra dowódcza Tau chce za wszelką cenę udowodnić swoją przydatność. Tau z Imperium Technokratycznego z racji wspólnych walk w Forssar najbardziej zgrali się ze Squatami choć maja też wielką łatwość w kooperowaniu z ludźmi. Armia Imperialna Kroot Scout Division's.jpg|Kroot Scout Division Tarellian Auxilia Corps.jpg|Tarellian Auxilia Corps Technocratic Empire Army.jpg|Technocratic Empire Army Novissimus Army.jpg|Novissimus Army Svazian Svazwehra.jpg|Svazwehra Novissimus Tamer.png|Novissimus Tamer Svazian Kreuzritter.png|Svazian Kreuzritter Technocratic Auxilia.png|Technocratic Auxilia Na siły te, powołane razem z Imperium Technokratycznym składają się siły zarówno państw typu Federacja Novissimus i Rzesza ale i zasymilowani xeno oraz Geno-legion i jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej które odwróciły się od starego Imperium i po dozbrojeniu przeszły na stronę Raidena i jego Imperium Technokratycznego. Dodatkowo w skład tych sił wchodzą pobłogosławieni pancerzami wspomaganymi Zakon Pogromców oraz svaziańscy Kreuzritter stanowiący elitarne wsparcie przewyższające Sisotry Bitwe choć ustępujące Space Marines. Kroot Scout Division Kroot'ci w Technokracji niestety nie zostali tak docenieni jak Tau ale ze względu na swoje zasługi trafili jako elitarne siły zwiadowcze do Armii Imperialnej. W przeciwieństwie do Dominium są to osobniki które pobyt w Technokracji zmienił. Krooty z Technokracji są nieco wyższe, bardziej masywne oraz o wiele bardziej inteligentne od swoich pobratymców. Wpływ na to miała głównie umowa pomiędzy Kreatorami a władzami Technokracji co umożliwiło podawanie tym xeno specjalnej kuracji która poprzez długotrwałe działanie udoskonaliła tę rasę. Podobnie jak swoim pobratymcy z Dominium dalej wykorzystują swoje bestie bojowe oraz broń strzelecką najeżoną kolcami do walki wręcz jednak i tu technologia cerberyjska dokonała szeregu modyfikacji. Same Krooty upodobały sobie walkę zwłaszcza u boku ludzi ze Systemu Truncatis (leśnego piekła) oraz ze Systemu Gladius (a to głównie dzięki brutalności dywizji z tamtego systemu). Tarellian Auxilia Corps O ile Tau i Kroot'ów "przekonywali" specjaliści z Unha'thar to historia z Tarellianami rozpoczęła się wiele wieków temu podczas gdy Imperium bombami wirusowymi prawie zniszczyło ich planetę. Okręty Technokracji które akurat towarzyszyły okrętom Imperium na widok tak bezsensownej rzezi natychmiast podjęły kontr-akcję. Otoczyły trawioną Nekro-virusem planetę a następnie przystąpiły do ewakuacji jak i bombardowania anty-wirusem. Dzięki temu Tarellianie jako rasa w ogóle przetrwali a wielu ocalałych zaokrętowano na owe statki. Było ich jednak za mało by dołączyć ich wówczas do sił zbrojnych Technokracji a do tego ocalali dyszeli rządzą zemsty na Imperium. Spowodowało to że ocaleli na planecie Tarellianie zostali by następnie przystać do Tau a ci wywiezieni przez cerberyjczyków osiedlili się na położonym na uboczu księżycu Lusrian V. Przez wieki tamtejsza cywilizacja jaszczurów kwitła i rozwijała się w blasku Technokracji uczestnicząc w walkach prowadzonych albo tylko przez nią albo przez Fed. Novissimus. aż do momentu podpisania traktatu powołującego Imperium Technokratyczne. Archont Rath Thrall był jednym z sygnatariuszy powstania tego państwa a jego liczna armia (niemal 8 mln żołnierzy-jaszczurów równych wyszkoleniem i wyposażeniem żołnierzom W.A.I) została dołączona do oddziałów gladiańskich. Początkowo jaszczury (które owi ludzie jak i Dark Wolve's spotykali do tej pory jako wrogów) otoczone były podejrzliwością ale zarówno podobieństwa w mentalności ludzi i wojowniczych xeno jak i dokonania tych ostatnich na polu walki szybko zaskarbiły im najpierw zaufanie a potem "wikińską" przyjaźń między tymi siłami. Same jaszczury na swojej planecie opracowały własną linię pancerzy wzorowanych na technokratycznych a do walki stosowały najpierw broń palną i laserową by już w schyłkowej erze Imperium przesiąść się na udoskonaloną broń laserową oraz pulsową wsparta czasami bronią botową. Taktyka Tarellian oparta jest na szybkich atakach z zaskoczenia na bliskim dystansie za pomocą broni dającej maksymalną siłę ognia by następnie wymordować resztki ocalałych bronią białą. Oczywiście nie wdając się bez potrzeby w przedłużające starcia Tarellianie sprawiają takie zamieszanie w szeregach wroga jak i jego szlakach zaopatrzeniowych że ludzkie jednostki i Technocratic Marines niezwykle cenią sobie pomoc tych jaszczurów. Armia Imperium Technokratycznego O ile sama Technokracja po dozbrojeniu Wielkiej Armii Technokratycznej i przemianowaniu ją na Imperialną posiada naprawdę dobre "klasyczne" siły zbrojne to wraz z powstaniem Imperium Technokratycznego wystąpiła konieczność stworzenia sił o wiele mniej elitarnych za to liczniejszych, mogących stanowić ekwiwalent Gwardii Imperialnej. Pierwszymi żołnierzami nowego typu sił zbrojnych byli Geno-legioniści czyli sztucznie wyhodowani żołnierze (dalej produkowani na Tiamath XIX, w Rzeszy oraz w Novissimus) obecnie wspierani ochotnikami z każdej części IT. Dodatkowo do sił tej armii włączone zostały siły Svazii oraz Novissimus. Mimo różnic w wyglądzie poszczególnych żołnierzy standardem jest lekki karapaks, lasgun oparty na technologii UV, zestaw granatów a to wszystko wyprodukowane w oparciu o interrexową technologię. Dodatkowo armia ta posiada na stanie o wiele lepsze maszyny niż Gwardia Imperialna, wartym wspomnienia jest tutaj fakt że sporo tych maszyn w Imperium jest w posiadaniu tylko Adeptus Astartes a nawet takich o jakich Imperium zdąrzyło zapomnieć. Zakon Pogromców i Zakon Kreuzritter Obie te organizacje są elitarnymi siłami odpowiednio Fed.Novissimus i Rzeszy Svaziańskiej. Służą w niej ludzie poddani wyrafinowanym modyfikacjom "kasrkińskim" wyposażeni w pancerze wspomagane. Oczywiście siły te nie są równe SM ale idealnie zastępują (a obecnie przewyższają) Siostry Bitwy. Pogromcy z Novissimus korzystają z "nowocześniejszego" pancerza niemal identycznego z Mk IV Maximus (obecnie po tuningu) a Kreuzritter niedawno dostali dostęp do pancerzy Mk II i Mk III (również po tuningu). Do walki korzystają z bolterów (obecnie ich technokratycznej linni) ale też broni volkite (niezbyt licznej ale za to niezwykle potężnej). Siły te stanowią doskonałe wsparcie dla Storm Pretorians oraz reszty sił uczestniczących w Krucjacie. Technocratic Auxilia O ile do niedawna regimenty Gwardii przechodzące (wyjątkowo zresztą licznie) na stronę nowego Imperatora szkolono i wyposażano do standardu albo typowej Armii Imperialnej bądź też armii Novissimus bądź Svazwehry. Jednak gdy linie zaopatrzeniowe zaczęły się rozciągać a liczba żołnierzy GI przechodzących na stronę Raidena była przytłaczająca taktyka ta musiała zostać zmieniona. Z racji przejęcia wielu światów kuźni zdecydowano na doposażenie "nawróconych" gwardzistów w typowo imperialny sprzęt (jednak w naprawdę dobrym standardzie) a dozbrajając w lasguny produkowane dla Geno-legionu. Zdecydowano się jedynie na usunięcie Komisarzy i zastąpienie ich o wiele "przyjemniejszymi" Oficerami Łącznikowymi (czyli Geno-llegionistami pełniącymi funkcję Discipline Masterów). Same jednostki tego typu jak się "sprawdzą" są zwykle dozbrajane i doposażane do standardu Armii Imperialnej. Dowódcy Krucjaty w budowie Archont Rath Trall.jpg|Archont Rath Thrall Auxilia Warmaster Martin von Moltke.jpg|Marszałek Martin von Moltke Eldar Warmaster Ebahn Lauma.jpg|Mistrz Wojny Ebhan Lauma Empire Warmaster Ragnar Corvineus.jpg|Marszałek Ragnar Corvineus Master Shaper Aon Vaalk.jpg|Arcykreator Aoon Vaalk Novissimus Warmaster Jonathan Carpenter XXIII.jpg|Prezydent Jonathan Carpenter VII Svazi Warmaster Wilhelmm von Lothmann.jpg|Najwyższy Kanclerz Sven Hosh Technocratic Warmaster Ivar Ironwraith.jpg|Król Ivar Ironwraith Tau Warmaster Shas'O'El'Cerbis.jpg|Marszałek Elin'O'El'Cerbis Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Imperium